


Now It Begins, Now We Start

by htbthomas



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Schuester looks right at me and Finn when he says that word, 'duet.' Even our director knows that our love is meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now It Begins, Now We Start

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to **bistyboo1974**.

"A good show is all about programming," Mr. Schuester is saying. "Fast, slow... high-energy, subdued... large group numbers, small group numbers, solos, duets..."

He looks right at me and Finn when he says that word, 'duet.' Even our director knows that our love is meant to be.

"We've got to mix it up!" Mr. Schuester continues. "I want each of you guys to spend this week picking out a song - work alone or together, whatever you want. You'll present them for each other next Thursday."

The others leave rehearsal chattering about this song or that one, but Finn just sort of stands there, looking shell-shocked. "I have no idea what I'm going to do."

I come over and place my hand on his arm. He looks at me with those lost-puppy eyes that turn me to jelly.

"I know."

~o~o~o~

It's good that Rachel picks a song for us, because I can only think of more Journey songs. She gives me some sheet music and an MP3 of the song so I can listen to it during my daily workout. The song's a little mushy, but it's definitely different than the other stuff we've done so far. "It's a classic," she promises me.

So we get together on Wednesday night, when I know Quinn is at church and won't get suspicious of us. She already doesn't like how much time I spent at glee club rehearsal. But it's just rehearsal, right? Quinn's still my girlfriend -- it's not like singing is gonna change that.

I ring Rachel's doorbell and one of her two dads comes to the door. He gives me a smile and says, "She's down in the basement."

~o~o~o~

"Whoa..." Finn says when he comes down the stairs. "This is like a recording studio or something." He takes off his jacket and lays it across one arm of the couch.

"Only the best for a future star," I say. I walk over to the stereo. "Would you like to warm up first?" I've already gone through my vocalises, but I don't mind doing it again.

"Nah, I sang along with the radio on the way here." He's so adorable the way he pretends like this is all 'no big deal.'

But I know we both know better. I start up the karaoke track.

~o~o~o~

I clear my throat waiting for the introduction music to finish. Then I begin to sing, my heart not really in it:

_Make of our hands one hand,  
Make of our hearts one heart,  
Make of our vows one last vow:  
Only death will part us now. _

She stops the music abruptly, and I look at her with confusion. "Did I mess up the words?"

"No, no. It's just..." She walks over to me and takes one of my hands. It's surprisingly warm and soft. "You have to sing to me like I'm Maria... the girl you're forbidden to love even though she's your _soul mate_..."

Her eyes flash with passion while she talks, like she's in some Oscar-winning drama. She's like that all the time, actually. But something's different tonight.

She lets go of my hand and briskly walks back over to restart the music. My hand... aches (that's a weird thought, but somehow true)... with its absence.

"Imagine you're Tony, alone with her for only a few precious hours... just do what comes naturally."

"Okay..." I say, and try again:

_Make of our hands one hand... _

I reach out for her hand, to feel that warmth again. I try to imagine she is Quinn, the girl of my dreams. Head cheerleader and the quarterback, the natural order of things.

~o~o~o~

He sings again, taking my hand in his. It's better, but it's like he's seeing through me, not into me. So now it's my turn:

_Make of our lives one life,  
Day after day, one life. _

I try to show him what I mean. I try to be Natalie Wood... no, wait, Marni Nixon, she's the real voice in that film. No, even better: I am no longer Rachel -- I am _actually_ Maria, he is Tony. My acting coach calls it 'becoming the character.' But it isn't much of a stretch. I will him with my gaze to realize why I picked _this_ musical, _this_ duet as he joins me in harmony:

_Now it begins, now we start  
One hand, one heart;  
Even death won't part us now. _

~o~o~o~

It's not working, imagining Quinn in Rachel's place. Quinn has never given me a look like that, her heart in her eyes. Rachel's a fantastic actress. She's pushing me to give even more.

So I do it, I put myself in this Tony's place, yearning for the forbidden fruit. I slowly reach my hand to touch her face, and glide my hand along the curve of her jaw.

_Make of our lives one life,  
Day after day, one life.  
Now it begins, now we start _

Rachel closes her eyes, but her voice never wavers. She places her hand on mine and clasps it.

_One hand..._

She slowly brings it to touch her heart.

_One heart..._

And opens her eyes again.

_Even death won't part us now. _

I think I'm really getting the hang of this.

The song trails off, and she leans in, her lips brushing mine...

~o~o~o~

I put an ocean's depth of feeling into that kiss, holding onto my Tony, to these few stolen hours. His lips are still under mine and then he pulls back, looking frightened.

"Hey, wait a minute, Rach..." He runs a hand nervously through his short hair. "Are we really gonna do... that... in front of the others...?"

"Oh..." I say, pretending not to be hurt. "I guess I really got into the part..."

"Yeah, me too..."

I notice that his eyes are fixated on my lips. Maybe neither of us were really acting that time. "What the hell," I say, and pull him to me again.

~o~o~o~

The second time she kisses me it's even more shocking than the first. Mostly because I kiss her back. And when I put my hands on her to slip beneath her top... or even to remove it completely... she doesn't push me away.


End file.
